A Game
by TheRealKira
Summary: France and America both have feelings for England. the only thing is, England's a complete loser. He doesn't see why the two most popular boys in school are suddenly interested in him. Find out who gets him by reviewing. You can decided the winner!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is one I'm making up as I go. (Again) So anyway, I think it should be dedicated to my best friend Lydia, but almost all of my stories are. So I guess it'll be dedicated to all of you amazing people who are reading it. I hope you like it, I'm thinking that it's going to take place in a school, I wanted to use everyone's human names, but I didn't know all of them. So I guess they're going to use their country name. Enjoy :3**

"His hair was as bright as the sun; his eyes as blue as the ocean. I had fallen for him. I didn't care about anyone, or anything else. I just wanted him." I read. The teacher motioned for me to continue, but I couldn't. What if England realized the similarities? Of course it was a girl saying all of this, and her name was nothing close to mine, but the main male characters name was Arthur. I took a deep breath and continued reading my story. The teacher gave me no choice but to read it out loud after she read how I wrote such an amazing story in a girl's point of view. All my friends were laughing. They didn't care how good it was; they just wanted to laugh at my embarrassment. I continued reading my story only looking up once and a while to see if England noticed the similarities or not. Luckily, he hadn't. I finally made it to the end of my story, just as the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and waited in the hallway for my friends. I saw the class usher out, and then England came up to me.

"Hey, that was a really good story. How did you write one in a girl's point of view so well?" He asked.

"It was an easy love story. I have fallen in love enough times that I know how to write about it. The only difference is this time I wrote it like I was a girl." I said.

"Hey England, stop bothering France. He doesn't need to go crazy too." America laughed pushing England to the ground.

"How the bloody hell am I crazy?" England asked standing back up.

"You talk to imaginary people. Like fairies and elves and unicorns." America replied.

"They aren't imaginary, they're my friends" England blushed.

"No dude, they are totally imaginary. Now how bout you leave?" America asked knowing he had won.

"I will, but only because I have black magic club to report to." England said storming off.

"That wasn't very nice, America." I told him.

"Yeah, but you don't need a geek like him talking to you. He probably just thinks you're his friend because you used his name in your story." America laughed.

"Well…um…yeah." I mumbled.

"Wait, was the Arthur in your story supposed to be England?" America asked.

"Um…well you see…funny story here… um, I kinda… like…England." I mumbled.

"You what?" America asked sending himself into a laughing spree. "How could anyone like that nerd?"

"I don't know, I just do." I blushed. America stopped laughing.

"Shit, you really like him don't you?"

"Oui, Is there a problem?"

"If you were joking, then there wouldn't be, but since you're not, there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have told you this if you were joking, but I like him too."

"What? How could you betray me like that?"

"I'm sorry, France, but I can't chose who I like any more then you can."

"Then let's play a game. We'll see who England likes better" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaay, so chapter 1 turned out different then I expected, but whatever. So apparently this story is going to be like an Edward verses Jacob thing huh? So I've decided I'm going to have you (the readers) vote for who you want to win England's heart. So from now on you can review with the name of who you want to win. The one who gets the most votes will win in the end. Anyway, Enjoy and don't forget to vote :3**

"Bonjour, England." I smiled going up to him.

"What do you want?" England snapped.

"I came to say I'm sorry for the way America treated you, Mon Amie. I really am. So how about I make it up to you? We could go to lunch or for tea whatever you like." I said

"It's not your fault he treated me that way, so I don't see why you'd want to make it up to me." England snarled.

"Then how about we just hang out? Have you ever looked down at the city from the Eiffel Tower at night? The view is breathtaking. Or we could go to anyone of our parks and watch the street mimes, then get some dinner. It's up to you." I suggested.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He asked.

"Take it as whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me." I replied

"Well, then I guess it's just a friendly outing. I usually don't go on dates with guys." England told me. All the hope I had of maybe getting him disappeared. But, he said maybe. I could work with a maybe.

"Then I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes." He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I rushed through my usual routine. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for England's visit to my country that afternoon. It turned out, I didn't have to rush. I was ready by 10:00. I sighed and started making breakfast. We were going to have lunch at England's house, but English food was so bland and tasteless. I didn't want to starve before dinner. After I made myself a meal of French toast, I hurried out the door and left for England's house. If I didn't have a helicopter, I would have taken a lot longer to get there.

"Good morning, France." England said happily.

"Bonjour, England" I smiled.

"I have prepared us a lunch of fish and chips. Would you like some?"

"Oui, I would love some." We ate our food in silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to chicken out, but he looked way to beautiful in the English light. Once we had finished our tasteless meal, we boarded the helicopter. I had let him go first, and as I walked behind him, I couldn't help but stare at the back of his pants. I shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't act like that. America and I agreed upon it. We didn't want to fall to deep in love with England before he decided who he actually wanted. I hoped he fell in love with me, but at the same time, I knew that if he didn't it was no big deal. Now to America, on the other hand, he believed that if he didn't get England he was going to kill me. He really thought that since he was the hero he was going to get England no questions asked. Without realizing it, our helicopter had landed. The two of us got out, and walked to one of the parks.

"Hey, dudes! How's it hanging?" America's voice asked. I looked behind me, and realized, he was right there.

"Bonjour, America." I said rolling my eyes. Why did he have to choose this day to come to the park, unless this was all part of his plan.

"Can I come chill with you dudes today?" He asked.

"Sure, why not, this is just a friendly outing." England replied. I groaned. America had seriously done that to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey guys, thanks to everyone who's voted so far, I'm actually surprised that anyone did. Anyway, I still don't know how long this story will be, but I want to kinda give you guys some time to vote on the pairing. So for now, I'll just type and you can vote. By the way, in case you know nothing about me, I write all my stories in a writing book before I type them out. This story is going to be the one exception to that rule. So yeah :p anyway, vote, review, favorite, I don't care as long as you guys enjoy. :3 **

I couldn't believe America would do something like that! We were supposed to play fare! It's not like I was going to go on his date too. But England seemed to be enjoying himself, so I let it go. As the three of us walked around France, I couldn't help but stare at England from time to time. Luckily, I only stared at him while he was talking so it didn't look weird. But, I couldn't help but notice that America wouldn't stop looking at him. I had to admit, we did have fun, and I got to know a lot more about England that I wouldn't have known otherwise. Sadly, the day had to come to an end. The sun had started to set, and England wanted to go home. So I dropped him off in my helicopter, then went back to my house with America.

"What the hell was that!" I demanded.

"Dude, chill out, all I did was come to France and happened to see you guys. Is that so wrong?" He asked.

"Yes! This was supposed to be my date with England not yours!" I snapped.

"Bro, seriously, chill out. It's not like I was trying to, like, steal your boyfriend or something like that." America laughed.

"That's exactly what you are trying to do!" I cried.

"Well he's not your boyfriend yet. Anyway, I will win him, because everyone wants to be with a hero like me."

"You may think you'll win, but at least I'm not a conceded idiot! Now get out of my house!" I yelled. America Smirked then got out. I hated him. I wish he was gone. I wish he would just give up. But you know, two could play at that game. Tomorrow was America's date with England, if America could ruin our date, I'd ruin his.

I woke up the next morning, got on my plain, and flew to America. I knew they were going to the Statue of Liberty, so I went there right away. I waited inside, and looked around for quite a while. Then, I finally spotted America and England.

"Dude, what are you doing in Lady Liberty?" America asked as soon as he spotted me.

"I'm just visiting an old friend. Remember, the French did make her." I smiled.

"Well then, France, why don't you join us? America was going to show me the sights, you can come too." England smiled. His smile seemed to brighten everything up.

"I'd love to, thanks for the offer." I said smiling back. I could see America was glaring at me, but I didn't care. He joined me on my date, so I'll join him on his.

**Okaay, just thought I should say this, I've never been to New York before, so I'm not 100% sure if you can go inside the Statue of Liberty, but I'm pretty sure you can. I would have looked it up, but the days I type my stories up I don't have internet access. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skghrhrg! My computer is pissing me off. This is the second time I've typed this! Enjoy :3 **

I had great fun with them. We went all over America, and saw everything! We even went to a carnival; we played games, and went on rides. When we went on the roller coaster, I got "scared" so England held my hand. That made America sad seeing how England had not wanted to hold hands with America all day. At one point, I went to the bathroom, and couldn't find them when I came out. A little while later, I found them walking out of the tunnel of love. They both look pissed but I ignored it. I tried saying happy things, but finally, England asked me to just take him home. We sat in the plane for an hour without any conversation what so ever. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"America tried to kiss me." He mumbled.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I wonder what that was all about. Do you know?" He questioned. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. It was America's thing, but I didn't want to lie.

"Well…um America kinda likes you." I mumbled. England looked shocked. He probably hadn't ever had someone who liked him before. Poor guy. Suddenly England's shock turned into anger.

"That's a lie isn't it?" He demanded.

"No to my knowledge." I said.

"Yeah, sure. You guys were probably planning to say that then laugh at me right?" He yelled.

"Umm no. Why would we?" I asked

"You want to laugh at the stupid black magic freak who doesn't have any friends. You want to laugh at me for thinking that the two of you would actually want to be my friends. You're just going to sit there, with Russia, and China, and Germany and all those other people and laugh at my expense." By now England had broken out into tears. I felt so sorry for him. I didn't know what to say without telling him that I liked him, but I couldn't let him just sit there and cry; no matter how cute he looked. Finally I accepted I was forced to tell him. I grabbed his hands in mine, and looked him in the eyes.

"I would never do that to you, Mon amour." I said.

"Doesn't "Mon amour mean my love"?" England asked.

"Oui," I smiled, "and no matter what happens, I would never **ever** do something that cruel to you, because I love you." England looked even more shocked, but in a different way. More happyish.

"So, the outings we went on, they were meant to be real dates?" He asked.

"Oui, they were."

"You and America, you both like me?"

"Oui…well I'm not so sure about America. But I know I'm totally in love with you, and there's nothing I won't do for you."

"I have something important to tell you, France. Promise you won't get mad?" He asked.

"You can tell me anything your heart desires and I promise, I won't get mad." I told him truthfully.

"I don't like America that way, and I don't like you that way either. I feel so mean saying this, but I will never like either of you. I'm straight. I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

"Oh…it's fine. It's not like it's your fault we like you or anything." I took a deep breath to keep myself from crying. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I wouldn't allow it. I had to stay strong until he got off the plain at least. For the rest of the ride home, we sat there and forced small talk. I felt awkward trying to be happy when inside I felt like I was dieing. Eventually, we landed in England. He got out and thanked me for the ride. We said our goodbyes trying to end the day on a happy note. Then the plane took off again, and I couldn't bare it. I broke out into tears and cried until we got to France.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was the longest one so far! I was really in the writing zone (and I still am) so I didn't want to stop. But then the chapter got deleted so it's probably shorter now. So here's chapter 5. If I have time, today I'll probably type/write to like chapter 8 or 9, depends how long the story will be, then when I'm one chapter before the end I'll stop and wait a couple of weeks for reviews. Maybe I'll put the last chapter up the weekend after school starts so I can have a bit of a pick me up after entering high school, so yeah ANYWAYS as always Enjoy :3**

The next day was Monday, so we had school. Since we couldn't have the school in one country since that wouldn't be fair, the school was in the middle of the ocean. It was a pain having to get there, but we only had to get there once a week, then we went home on the weekends and holidays. So it wasn't that bad, but I still hated it. As soon as I got there, I quickly searched for America. I found him easily, he was with our group of friends as usual.

"America, I need to talk to you." I said pulling him away from Russia.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"It's about England. He knows we both like him, but I found out something about him. He would never date either of us." I mumbled

"What! Why not?" America almost yelled.

I shushed him and continued. "He's straight. At least that's what he told me."

America looked as disappointed as I was. "Oh…" he mumbled.

Before I could say anything else the bell rang to start class.

The rest of the day, I tried to stay away from England. I actually succeeded until English. I was late for class, because of locker problems. Apparently, I was a few seconds to late. We were starting a project today. By the time I got to class, all my friends were paired up together, and so was most of the rest of the class. The only person that didn't have a partner, was England.

"Hello, France." He said happily.

"Hello." I mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Why the hell was he so happy? Did he not realize just yesterday he ripped my heart out?

"That's good. How was your flight here?"

"Fine." I mumbled. I wondered if he'd realize how upset I was if I kept giving one word answers.

"That's great. Mine was good too. We should have plane pooled. It would have saved us money on fuel, and it would be better for the environment." England smiled.

"Why the hell are you so god damn happy? Do you not realize how upset you made me last night?" I demanded. The whole class turned to look at us. I had forgotten there were other people here. I also had forgotten that the rest of the world didn't know about my crush.

"How the bloody hell is it my fault that I'm straight?!" He yelled. The class looked shocked. By now, even the teacher was paying a lot of attention to our fight, out of interest.

"Well maybe if you had told us!" I screamed.

"What do you just automatically assume everyone's gay?!"

"No, but you shouldn't have been fucking leading us on!"

"Well excuse me if you and America think everything I do is leading you on!"

At the mention of his name America turned red. No one was supposed to know America liked England except for me. Now the whole class knew.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Shut up you cheesy monkey!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Wine loving bastard!"

"STOP IT!" Our teacher yelled. Everyone stared at her. No one expected her to break it up. She waited till everything was quiet, then smiled. "Now, tell me what happened. You too America. You're name was mentioned in their fight."

"I-in front of the class?" America asked.

"Yes." The teacher said smiling again. "England, you first."

"It started the day I read the story out loud." I started. Within the next couple on minutes I told her everything that had happened to me the past few days. After me, America told his story, then England. The teacher looked shocked.

"So all I got from that, was that France got mad because England was straight, and America and France were trying to see who England would fall in love with. Is there anything else?" She asked. All of us shook our heads no. She smiled then sent the three of us to the hall to work our problems out.

"I'm sorry, England. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." I said

"Yeah, bro, I'm, like, totally sorry too." America mumbled.

"I'm sorry too. I have to tell you guys something." England mumbled. "Last night, I lied. I also lied while we were in the fight. France, America, I'd love to go out on a real date with both of you someday in the near future."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys, I hope you've been voting for your favourite pairing. I don't really know how many chapters will be left at this moment, but I know for a fact there needs to be at least three more, but there will probably be A LOT more then that. Oh, also, I think I should thank my friend Lydia, I've kinda stole things from her fanfics, but I think she's good with that (if not just tell me okay?). Anyway, hope you like it, on with chapter six. Enjoy :3**

America and I were in complete shock. What the hell was wrong with England? Did he not know that he shouldn't lie about something like that? I was rather suspicious.

"So why exactly did you lie?" I asked.

"Well I just didn't want to tell you on the plane, and I felt like it would ruin my rep if I said it in class." England half whispered.

"Haha oh please, you don't have a rep to worry about." America laughed. I shot him a look saying "shut up you idiot!" and England just blushed.

"Well, if you want to, would you like to go on our date after school?" I asked England.

"I'd love to." He smiled. America looked angry that I asked first. He and I both knew it would be easier for the person who asked first to win England's heart.

I'm sure I've told you about our school right? It's in the middle of the ocean and we live there most of the week, so it's not the perfect place for date night. England could have always come back to my dorm room with me, but I share it. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure China wouldn't have minded he's brought Russia over many times before before, but I wanted to be alone with England. Luckily, most of us had a boat. So quite often on school nights people would go out on their boats for a date. I didn't want to be like every other person and do that, but I had no choice. Around seven o' clock, England and I met at the dock. He seemed very nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really gone on a date with anyone before. I'm scared I wont do it right." He blushed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to." I promised grabbing his hand. I pulled him to my boat and we got on. I told you I wanted to do something different right? So we didn't go on a cruise around the school. Instead, I held England, and we did nothing but stare at the stars and talk. We talked about every little thing that came to mind. I told him about the beautiful scenery we had in France, and he told me about the seascape in England. Before I knew it, it was almost curfew. We got off the boat, and I walked him to his dorm.

"Thank you, for such an amazing night." He said holding both my hands.

"It wasn't even half as amazing as you." I smiled. England blushed a deep red. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked when he blushed; no, not just when he blushed, he looked beautiful all the time. Before I knew what was happening, England wrapped his arms around my neck. Without thinking, I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. He was reluctant at first, but finally gave in. We stood like that, holding on to each other and kissing for a long time.

"Break it you two!" a voice called. We broke apart, and saw who the voice belonged to. Behind me, stood our English teacher! If it was any other teacher, I wouldn't have cared. But this teacher had heard our whole fight earlier today. I said good night to England and walked back to the dorm.

"What took you so long, hot date?" China asked when I walked in.

"Yeah, with England." I sighed collapsing on my bed.

"You look pretty happy, did it go well?" He asked.

"Yeah, it went great. It went so well, that I think I'm in love."


	7. Chapter 7

**That was a good way to end a chapter don't you think? You guys don't know how much I love this story! The only thing is I can't finish writing it, until I get more votes. Since I don't have internet use at the moment, I've typed like chapter 3- this one today, and last time I checked I only had two reviews. I'm kinda hoping my favourite pairing will win, but I'm not saying what the pairing is. Anyway, enjoy :3.**

"Really? That's great!" China cried wrapping his arms around me. "Maybe we can double date sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." I said. I knew I couldn't say anything for sure right now. England could always pick America. I hoped not, but he always could. China seemed so happy, that I was in love too. We spent most of the night talking about Russia and England. Mostly, China told me about Russia and I listened. Those two were so in love it wasn't even funny. I had always hoped for a relationship like that, but it was hard to actually find one. We ended up falling asleep around midnight. That night I dreamed of England. I felt so happy. Even if I wasn't with him all the time in real life, at least I still had him in my dreams.

The next morning I was walking down the halls to my class when I saw England.

"Hey," I said "how are you?"

"Hello, France, I'm doing fine today, how about you?" He asked.

"Even better now that I'm talking to you. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, I love spending time with you. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over tonight." He smiled. His statement caught me off guard. I never expected him to ask me something like that.

"Oui, I'd love too." I replied. A huge smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but get excited too. The day couldn't go by fast enough. But, like usual, English class ruined it. England and I were working on our project, and talking about our date when America came up to us.

"Hey, England dude, would you like to have our date tonight?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I already have plans with France." England mumbled.

"That's, like, totally not fair bro. You were with him last night, so that means it's my turn tonight." America complained. He had a point there, it wasn't fair. If we were going to play this game, we at least had to be fair.

"Go ahead," I said trying to sound happy. "He is right you know; it wouldn't be fair to him if we were together again tonight." England didn't seem to like that and honestly I didn't either. I wanted to be with England tonight, but it was America's turn. Finally, after about ten minutes, England agreed to the date that night. England wasn't at all happy about having to cancel our date, but I told him I'd make it up to him this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my cod I hated last chapter so much! Anyway, I decided I wanted to show you America and England's date. But, it's going to be in third person. (I hope that makes sense) Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm thinking of writing five or six more chapters, give or take. Anyway, Enjoy :3**

England didn't want to go out with America at all. In his mind, he had already fallen for France and didn't see any need to change that. But he had promised America a date. One date couldn't really hurt could it? If worse came to worst, he could just leave. Anyway, America was kind of cute.

America couldn't wait for the date. He had everything planned out already. Sure he was usually loud, but that didn't mean he couldn't be romantic too. He wanted his date to be different then France's, so he planned on having it in his room; luckily he didn't share it with anyone. He had just finished setting up, when a knock came at the door. America rushed to answer it, and saw England. He couldn't help marveling at the older boy's beauty. Was this why France fell in love with him?

"Hello?" England asked confused, he wasn't used to people staring at him like that.

"Um…" America started, then cleared his throat. "Hello, England, you're right on time."

"How are you tonight, America?" England asked.

"I'm doing just fine, how are you?" America asked. The two of them forced small talk like that for quite a while. At some time, they stopped forcing small talk, and started having actual conversations. England decided that America wasn't all that bad, and before they knew it, it was way past curfew.

"Wow, look at the time! I'll wake up Canada if I go in now." England mumbled.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" America asked.

"But there's only one bed…" England said confused.

"We can make that work." America promised kissing England.

**Really short chapter, but I can't put anything else since this stories rated T.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okaay, so it's back to France's POV now, sooo yeah. I just realized how ooc everyone is. (Sorry) Anyways, I really hope you guys are voting; if you don't then the story can't progress! Anyway, Enjoy :3**

I couldn't wait to see England that morning. I was so upset that America had forced us to cancel our plans. I walked out of my room, and went to England's room to meet him. When I knocked on the door, I was surprised to see Canada open the door.

"Hello," he said smiling.

"Bonjour, is England here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"England? No, I thought he was supposed to be with you." Canada told me.

"Oui, he was supposed to, but then America changed that." I sighed.

"Well he never came back last night. Sorry that I couldn't be any help."

"Don't worry, Canada, you were help." I assured then walked away to go find America. I found him and England standing with our usual group. America's arm was held loosely around England's waist and they both looked happy.

"What the hell did you do last night?" I yelled pushing America in to a locker.

"Nothing really, England stayed over at my house, and we had some…fun." He said innocently. I glared at him, and he just laughed.

"Dude, don't get so uptight. It's not like he's only mine now, only part of him is."

"What part?" I snarled.

"Nothing too big, just his virginity." America Explained. All of our friends looked at America in surprise. They all thought that I would have done that. I looked at England as if to ask if it were true. He looked down sadly, and I knew it was true. I couldn't believe America would do something like that! I couldn't even stand to be near him. I ran to my room crying. I couldn't help it. I knew I was being stupid, but I was so hurt. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. I ran until I reached my room. I closed the door, locked it, and then collapse into tears on my bed. I heard the door unlock, and knew it was China who had followed me.

"I'm so sorry." He said sitting down on my bed.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I wish I had just not fallen this hard for England. America's won now, everyone can see it." I mumbled.

"The only way he could have won, is if you surrender. As long as you're still fighting, you still have a chance to win. So don't give up yet." China corrected me. I smiled at him. I hadn't expected him to give a motivational speech over that. It made me feel like at least one person was on my side. Although I did know, that while we sat around and talked, America was out there getting praised for scoring with England. Maybe the only reason that America wanted to be with England was for the sex. That made me feel even worse. China could tell I was feeling upset. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. He looked at me, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I swear, I didn't plan for the last chapter to end that way, I was just really tempted to make them kiss, so yeah. Okaay so this is chapter 10, I'm surprised it's this long already, especially since I have no need to end it yet. Anyway, Enjoy :3 **

The funny thing was, China didn't put up a fight, or pull away, or anything. I was surprised with him. I was also surprised with myself. I had kissed him even though I was in love with England. I had kissed him knowing that if Russia found out, I was dead. It was all me. All China had done was sit there and kiss me back. I pulled away. China looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I asked him. Was he an idiot? He asked me what's wrong when HE'S the one that looked so confused.

"I mean, why did you pull away? Did I do something wrong?" He asked again. His question shocked me. He was confused because I pulled away? What the hell was wrong with him?

"No, I just shouldn't have kissed you. If Russia finds out, he'll kill me! Anyway, I'm in love with England." I explained.

"I don't care about Russia, I'm getting bored of him anyway." China said. I looked at him in horror. How could China say that about Russia. I wanted to run out of the room away from China, but I didn't know where to go. Outside was America, England, and the rest of my friends; but here, there was China. Finally I decided to go to the library. None of my friends went there. I walked out the door knowing full well I could see my friends around any turn. I had just turned the first corner, when I ran into England.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. I just looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I have to explain something to you." He said when I didn't answer him.

"What?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you here, come back to my room with me and I'll explain." He said in a hushed voice. Reluctantly, I followed him to his room. I sat down on his bed, and he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have sex with America, it all happened so fast. I was just going to stay the night because I didn't want to disturb Canada, but then America kissed me. He kept touching me, and eventually I gave in. It wasn't like he raped me, but I still did have sex with him and I'm sorry." England told me. After he said it that way, I hated America more then ever. I knew that we shouldn't let a boy get between us, but I also knew when this was over, we wouldn't be friends anymore. It would be impossible, I hated him to much now.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, and I'm not saying that I'm okay with what America did, but I accept your apology." I finally said.

"That's good enough for me." England beamed hugging me. I felt really awkward hugging England, because I still felt like he had betrayed me in some form.

"So, have you decided who you like better yet?" I asked him.

"No, even if I did, you'd have to wait a bit longer to find out who it is." He said, then kissed me.

**Okaay guys, the time has come to vote like crazy. You have until September 7th (or 8th) sooo yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okaay, so I know I said you should vote and stuff and the next chapter would be the last, but I got an idea. The voting may be extended a few weeks. I have a feeling everyone's going to hate this chapter, but whatever. So vote, review, enjoy haha.**

Everything was the same between us for the next few weeks. America and I fought over England, and actually got into full out battles in the middle of the hallways between classes. One Friday, I went to pick England up so we can go to dinner. He had told me to meet him at his dorm, but when I got there I only found Canada.

"Is England here?" I asked.

Canada burst into laughter. "You-you m-mean he's st-st-still" Canada stopped to wipe a tear from his eye and went into a frenzy of laughter. Once he settled down a bit, he smiled and started again. "You mean he's still playing you guys?" Canada asked still laughing.

"What?" I asked. What the hell was Canada talking about? Playing with us? What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but England never loved either of you. He'd never been very popular, and then all of a sudden the two most popular guys at school fall for him? Please, that's the perfect opportunity to get some status in this hell whole we call a school." Canada explained. He spoke to me as if I was stupid, and I had been stupid. I was stupid. But, I was surprised. I didn't think he could come up with a plan like that. The only thing was France had actually fallen in love with England. He even knew that America loved him.

"How could he do this to us?" I whispered tears running down my cheeks. I turned around about to run to my room when I ran straight into England.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I mumbled pushing my way through him still crying.

"Why would you tell him, you bastard?!" I heard England yell at Canada. I could hear the pounding of his footsteps chasing after me. I didn't dare turn around.

"France, wait! England called after me. I turned around and faced him, crying more than I was before.

"Never talk to me again." I demanded then walked to my room leaving him standing alone in the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just so you know, school is screwing up my schedual with writing. That is all. this chapter will probably have a lot of mistakes in it. I'm sorry. Enjoy :3 Oh yeah, this is the chapter England tells who he's in love with :DDD**

I couldn't stop crying. I had thought he had loved me. I had made a complete fool of myself. I wish I could have seen through England, but I was blinded by my crush. I thought I herd the door knock behind me. I knew it wasn't China. he would be home by now. it had to be England, and I didn't want to talk to him at all.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled through tears.

"France, let me explain." Englands voice called from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again." I cried. By the time I had finished the sentance I doubted he even understood what I said.

The door opened anyway. "I'm sorry." England whispered looking down.

"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I told him

"I know, but you don't know what it's like to be made fun of everyday. I wanted a friend, then I found out two of the most popular guys in school had a crush on me and I couldn't give up this opportunity. It's true I didn't like either of you in anyway at first, but then I just started getting feelings towards you two. " England explained.

"See, thats what I mean! You can't have feelings towards both of us. We were best friends before this, then you came along and tore up our friendship."

"I don't have feelings towards both of you anymore. I just have feelings towards you. " He said whispering the last part.

I was throwen back in shock, but then at the same time I didn't believe him. This could all have been something he's just saying. "I can't trust you." I whispered. "You've lied to me way to much."

"No, France, listen to me! I'm actually in love with you."

"No, I refuse to listen to you. Now get the fuck out of here!"


End file.
